


Flames and Destiny

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Jude isn't actually there Agnes just talks about her a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: Agnes Montague reflects on destiny
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Kudos: 1
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	Flames and Destiny

Have you ever thought about your destiny? Most people haven’t, they don’t believe in destiny. They think they can make their own destiny. And maybe they can. They can change the direction of their life, get the job they’ve always wanted, live in the house of their dreams, travel all over the world, be content, and happy.

I think about my destiny a lot. I think about my god and the scoured earth. The pain and suffering and flames that are to come. I think of the power and destruction inside me, sitting there, just waiting to be used. 

Somedays, I despise my destiny. It’s there, and I know it’s going to happen, but the waiting get’s to be too much. I want to have a normal life, not be tied down by all this power, always working so hard to keep it inside of me. 

But other days my destiny excites me. I’m a messiah and I will lead the world into a new world, the sourced earth. The power that churns inside of me will explode into a wonderful shower of fire and destruction, the beginning of a new world. But I can’t reach it, my anchor is tying me down to this world, stopping me from fulfilling my destiny. 

Jude says that I just have to wait, that someday I will fulfill my destiny. I know what she says is true, but I can’t keep waiting, it’s just too much. When I tell Jude, she presses her forehead against mine and tells me that it’s going to be okay. I find it comforting the way her head molds to mine. 

Jude tries to keep me sane, to help me keep the power inside. She’s not very good at it but I’m glad she’s here. She’s the only member of the lightless flame that I feel a connection to. The rest worship me as a messiah, she does too, but she also loves me as a woman. 

The cult tried to support me, tried to parent me, but they had no idea what they were doing. But now I have Jude and she has me. She comforts me when it gets hard to keep the flames inside, she takes me out to the woods if I can no longer keep the flames in, and together we release the power inside of us. She kisses me as the flame climbs higher, her mouth burns mine and we embrace. I hold her when she’s overcome with memories from before her transformation. 

I really hope that, whenever it comes time to fulfill my destiny, Jude will be there with me, and we will watch the world transform in flame and destruction together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
